Ultraman All (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman All (human alias Asakura Kata) is the thirteenth oldest Scorpium Ultra, introduced from Ultraman One (season 4). He succeeds Spectrum as the manipulator of rainbow. History Past All leads a fairly peaceful life in his home, Planet Rainbow without any invasions. He trained himself regularly to improve his fighting instincts while being close with the natives, Rainbowiums. During Virus raid, All went into hiding. Ultraman One (Season 4-5) All first appeared when Vader recruits him against Evil Messiah’s reign and joining forces with Ultras from Showa Universe and his kind. After fighting a losing battle with the evil deity, All merged with Cure and fought alongside One Hexagonal, ending Evil Messiah. He signed the Pact Scroll after returning home. During the visits on Earth, All was present with dealing against the Soul Mages and Flametron, which was brought forth by Breaker. A weakened him was forcibly teleported back into Planet Rainbow by Breaker, causing him to become absent while the Tomoya Family defeated the evildoers of their kind. All returned the second time with Windy and Lava for the purpose of assisting Sceptor against the combined threats of Hyozan, Ex-Basser "Aurora", Taisun and Orochi. The three of them then departed, while entrusting Sceptor with the descend of Jugglus Reflector. Subsequent History Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! While ventured towards another universe, he was told by Messiah that there is already enough Ultras and thus he traveled to Side Space Universe to join the final battle against Kumasaga. Ultra Fight Geed TBA Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! All was recruited by Cure to investigate the sudden disappearance of Yvon. With Virus and his children venturing towards Planet Tenebris to save her after the Tomoya Family received a mysterious message, All later arrived at the "Floating Continent" and handled against Vampir while Cure finished off the resurrected Guar Army, before regrouping with the team All was assigned to. As part of the older generation Scorpium Ultras, he merged with Cure the second time and killing off Vampir after Cure joined hands with Atlanta. With peace restored, All departed back to his home. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Asakura transforms via his willpower *'Grip Strength': 60,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 120,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 650m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': All's lifeforce is linked to Planet Rainbow, anything happens to it will greatly affect All. As Especially, All should only use it for a short while. Appearance *'Crystal': All has rainbow-colored crystals on both elbows, legs and chest. The sturdiest part of his body. They are surrounded by spiral lines. *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer *'Ultra Armour': All has an Ultra Armour, it is resistance to anything as long as All strength is sufficient. *'Prismatic Aegis': As All Especially, he gains a pair of aegis-like protrusions in prismatic colors. Forms - Especially= Especially *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t *'Brute Strength': 150,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 850m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3.5 :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': All can use stronger variants of his Normal Mode powers. *'Rainbowium Energy': Retains the ability to manipulate rainbow, buts it's more powerful. All can launch his attacks from his arms or from a rainbow on the sky. **'Colorium Dragons': All can summon 7-8 dragons of rainbow energy to aid him in combat. All can summon up to a maximum of 40 dragons, which can be sent to physically attacks their foes, acting as a barrier and dissolving an attack into their and neutralizing it. The dragons can basically splash prismatic energy to scald foes and at full power, releasing energy arrows which amplify the damage caused. **'Colorium Especially': All gathers the entirely of rainbow energy, and releasing a barrage of missiles from his body which destroying everything it hits. All’s strongest attack. A stronger version involves All releases gigantic buzzsaws or energy swords charged with Ultraviolet energy. **'Colorium Slasher': All summons a real rainbow, effecting sending it piercing through multiple desired targets. **'Colorium Fissure': All coats the ground with prismatic energy, before erupting Ultraviolet waves from it and destroys everything in the path. :;Physical Carried from Normal Mode. :;Special *'Rainbowium Sun-Stream': A L style beam finisher. }} Trivia *N/A Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras